


Ain't no mercy

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, M/M, Masturbation, Possessed Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things I'm gonna do to you, Sammy. That ain't no mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't no mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Sam can't move. No, that's not true. He can see and feel his limbs move, but he has no control over them. It's like his brain is cut off from the rest of his body. He is confused and slightly begins to panic. There is a presence and slowly he connects the dots and when he finally gets it he also remembers what had happened. He is possessed. Dean had freed himself from the cuffs and smoked out. Before he knew what happened next, Sam choked on smoke.

 

A growl he doesn’t make leaves his throat. It turns into laughter.

“Hey, Sammy,” a voice in his head says. “You’ve got it cosy in here.”

“Dean. Dammit, get out!”

Dean laughs. Sam fights for control.

“God. Dean, what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, I’m just gonna have some good time. Can’t miss this opportunity, right?”

“What?” Sam gasps. He struggles against the demon he is trapped inside his own body with. He can do this, he thinks. He had won this battle against the devil once, he can handle his own brother. But it is harder than he thought.

When Sam snaps back to see what happens around him, he is in a diner, a waitress walking up to him with a smile, asks for his orders. Dean tells her and Sam’s anger rises more and more.

“You wanna eat all this?”

He stares at the enormous amount of burgers and fries and steak before him. Dean also orders a slice of every sort of pie they have.

“That’s my body all that goes into, asshole!”

“You’ve become a little too skinny for my taste. Only gonna fix it.”

Dean takes a big bite of the burger and Sam groans. He tries to get the control over his body again but after half an hour he gives up and shuts everything around him out.

There’s a flash and when Sam can see again he’s back in the Bunker. In the bathroom.

There’re scissors in his hand.

“Dean?” He’s scared, voice pitched.

“Calm your tits, Sam. Not gonna hurt you, promise.”

Sam likes to close his eyes. He has to watch, sees himself move, reflected in the mirror over the sink. The scissors threaten his hair. He growls and yells.

“Stop it you bastard!”

Dean chuckles as another strand of shaggy brown falls to the floor. Sam would cry if he could. He sighs in resignation and blacks out again. Sam has no time to mourn his loss. Again, there’s the flash and he looks at his reflection once more. This time, he’s sprawled out on a bed. Dean’s bed. In front of a man sized mirror. Naked. A smirk on his face.

“Dean. No- you can’t. That’s rape!”

“Shut up, it’s not. It’s masturbation. God, I love your big cock.”

His own hand fists his cock, rubs the thumb over the head. The eyes never tear from the image of him in the mirror. He hears Dean moan inside his head.

This isn’t real. This isn’t happening. Sam screams.


End file.
